What ever happened to honesty?
by daddyslittlevampire
Summary: REDID THIS STORY SO YEAH? Bella's pregnant and her and Edward are about to get married and something horrible happens and they split up what happens when Edward comes home with another girl and cliams she is his soul mate!


WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO HONESTY??

Chapter 1

What the?

Bella's pov

I stared out the window where it was starting to rian. Of course it would on an important day like this one. just thinking about it made me shiver a little bit. In less than two hours i will become Issabella Marie Swan Cullen.Course Charlie didnt take it so well...Let's just say that I will be locking Charlies gun cabinet evrey time we come over.'But this was my day to shine' as Alice siad it I help thinking how right she was. But before we start this whole I wanted to tell my love somthing very inportant but how could I say that I was...

Alice inturuppted my trian of thought " Are you of Bella you seem kinda ..out of it today?"

I couldnt help but smile at her and look around to my friends Alice,Angela,and Rosalie.They all seemed so caring about my feelings but it was really unneccasary."Yeah Im fine, I promise."I had an hour and a half before I even went out there but I coundn't help but feel nervous.We spent an hour geeting ready then anothe fifteen or tweenty minutes prep talking to me about how evrething is going to be alright.

"Can you guys leave me and Bella alone for a couple of minutes please?"Angela asked.Alice and Rose nodded and left the room in silence."Bella I feel like there is somthing you're not telling me.Will you please tell me what is going on!"

I hesitated then sighed lnowing I couldn't keep it from Angela much longer."Edward has been acting really wierd the past couple of weeks and I feel like I can't get through to him anymore.Its like he doesnt love me anymore.He barly talks anymoreI don't lnow what to do."

"Bella,Bella,Bella"she siad, I couldn't help but smile at the way she siad it we sat there giggling for a litle bit then she got all seriouse"Give him time Bella, don't forget he is a guy they only have one thought in their heads at a time!"We burst out laughing and I suddenly stopped thinking of the other thing I wanted to tell her.

"Yeah there is another thing,I think..." I hesitated then started over."Angela I think I'm..."

"IS MY LITTLE GIRL READY FOR HER BIG DAY!!"Charlie yelled as he burst into the room a huge smile on his face."I can't believe I'm giving my little girl away."He looked like he was on the verge of balling his eyes out.

"oh dad are you ok"he just nodded and motioned for me and Angela to follow him.We went out into a little room I peeked down the ilse to see my bronze hiared angel standing there wiating for it to begin.

I remember when he proposed to me like it was just yesterday...

_Flashback_

_"Bella are you ready to go yet its been like tweenty minutes already?"Edward siad impatently. For some reasan he wanted to leave and he wanted to now.So my hiar wasn't in the best shape ever but it will have to do for now.I walked slowly down the steps trying not to trip over nothing and surprizingly I succedded.He seemed to notice to cause he gathered me in a hug and started to kiss me passionatly.I ran my fingers through his hiar and started to deepen the kiss he pulled away and started to chuckle ay my pouting face._

_He was making fun of me I wanted to have some fun with this"What,why are you making fun of me?"His face was hurt and really confused.Then like he just understood evreything and he just shrugged at me.I really felt hurt by that but didn't let it show on my face. so I just turned around and walked strieght up to my room and locked the door.I stayed there for about fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door and smiled to myselfand casually asked "Who is it?"then I just snickered to myself._

_"Edward, you know your boyfriend,"he siad it in a nervous tone which really suprised me._

_"I have a boyfriend but he doesnt make fun of me so I guesse I dont have one then"I looked at the door which seemed to be shing a bit .I wonder what he was going beyond the door whichsepperated us..._

_**BAMM!!**__The door flew open and before I even knew what was happening I was on my bed being tickled to death.I tried to tell him to stop but I couldn't find my vioce.So he spent like five minutes there him tickling me untill I wason the verge of tears.After he was finally done tickling me I slaped him playfully."Did you reallly mean it?" his looked hurt,like I actually was going to fo that to him.I gave me hurt look to tell him' I cant't beleive you actually believed me' look.He seemed to get what I was trying to tell him."OH!! Bella how could I be so stupid why would I believe that I'm so sorry I didn't see through your little cherade."_

_"And you siad I couldn't act,"I laughed at him which, was a long time. It was a long time before I stopped to take a breatherIt was about 10:17 so they were like a lot late for the dinner reservations but OHH WELL!! "So we are are an hour late for the dinner thing so... what do you ...!?" Before I could even finish his lips were on mine in sync like they were ment for each other.He started to gently lay me on the bed not breking our kiss as he did. His hands were slowly making their way to my waist and then slowly going back up under my shirt. In a quick motion my sirt and bra was off. To bad only he could do that.He just stared at me making me blush I went tok cover myself up but he grabbed my wrist._

_"Bella, dont try to cover up you are beautiful in everyway!" he looked at me with truth in his vioce only making me blush deeper and with that he just smiled at meand continued.But before he could do anything I pukked off his shirt having no problems and we both waere surprised.But he just continued he made a fire trial of kisses down her neck to my chest until he found my left niple he grazed it with his tounge.I moaned and I could fell him smile on my skin.He did the same to the other making me moan even more. Then ever so slowly he he traced random patterns down to the himm of my pants and hesitated._

_"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"Did he seriously just adk that!! I've been wiating for this ever since we became' serious'amd he knew it and he was asking me if I was ready. I couldnt believe it._

_"I know I'm ready the question is are you ready??" with that he just smiled at me and once agian continued his work._

_He unbottened ny jeans and slid them off with my panties and threw them over his shoulder landing somewhere. He left a trial of kisses down my stomach and kissed my clit then he started to lick it his cold toung was like really cold ice cubes.Before I even knew what he was doing he stuck one finger in me makinf me scream at the top of my lungs.He just chuckled and started to move faster and faster.He pulled out and it was my turn I rolled him over and took off his jeans with his help.I led a trial of kisses down his stomach.I got down to his manhood and licked his shaft and he was the one shivering for once.I licked up and down then taking it full in my mouth bobbing up and down going faster and faster. I could hear him moan "Bella"everytime I bobbed up.He did one last moan then came the cum and I swallowed all of it in my mouth eagerly._

_He rolled us back over making sure he didn't squish me with his weight."Bella where did you learn how to do that?It was so amazing."I just shrugged and pressed my lips to his in a deep kiss.He was ready to thrust into me."Bella are you sure?"I nodded and he thrust into me agian and agian.Harder and faster.Untill we both reached our climax and went over the egde. I tightened around him and one last thrust and I was in totall bliss.He lay beside me both of us panting in usion._

_He hummed my lullaby as a drifted to nothingness..._

_!!LAter!!_

_I woke up and Edward was nowhere to be seen so I got up and hopped in the shower using as always my strawberry shampoo then conditioning it.I got out putting a piar of pants and a t-shirt on.I walked down stiars he wasnt there either so I grabbed some paptarts and popped them in the microwave and made some chocolate milk.I ate and went back to my room hopping to haave a e-mial from Renee._

_But instead I found my angel sitting on my bed with a nervous grinn on his face."What?Is ther something wrong?"I asked in a nervous tone._

_"No,no nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask you something before Charlie got back?"I nodded but I could still detect nervousness in his vioce._

_"okay What did you want to ask me?"I siad after a few minutes.He got up stood in front of me. He hesitated then went down on one knee.OH MY GOD!! I cant believehe was doing this I was so excited."Isabella Marie Swan you are my world ,shining star,sun,and you have my heart."He hesitated then continued"what I'm asking is will you be mywife,will you marry me?"_

_I pretended to think then with all the excitment I had in my body I screamed"YES!!"_

_He pulled me into a deep kiss and possibly my future..._

_!!End Flashback!!_

Edward pov

Where is Bella she should be walking down the Isle like right now!!OOHHHHHH!? Here she comes she is more beautiful than I ever Amagined.

_I cant wiat to crash this wedding.Especcially with the secret I got to Destroy Bella's whole life._

_HOly SHIT!! no, wwhy did it have to be LAUREN!!_

Laurens pov

I was still invited to Bella's wedding so I could still go.I still cant believe Edward fell for that backstabbing Bitch.UGGGGGHHH!!

but from now on Edward will be mine no matter what...

Bella's pov

I was walking down the isle with Charlie I happen to glance over at Lauren.When the fuck did she get and how come nobody told she was fucking her in the first place.I glared at here for a minute then looked back at my angel ...but he wasnt stering at me he was staring at...no...but...why would he be staring at ...I couldnt bear to it but UUGHH!! LAUREN!!

I looked back at Lauren who was looking between me and Edward noticing Edward was staring at her and not me was very pleased by this.I looked back at Edward with wondering eyes he looked at me noticing him looking at Lauren. His face looked urgent but I quickly looked away from him on the verge of tears.

But I seemed to finally notice that me and Charlie were at the end of our walk.He handed me over giving me a light peck on the cheek.I looked back at EDward tears in my eyes he seemed to notice too and had a pleading expression on his face.I ignored him and stood by his side."Ladies and Gentle men we gather here to jion this man and the woman in holy matromony"He cleared his throat while Edward kept lokking at me I just kept on ignoring him."If anyone has an objection speak now or forever hold your peace" he siad it looking around the room.

"I Object"Lauren spat out...

What the fuck did she want now...

**hey guys dont be too mean this was my first story so dont like it to bad!!**


End file.
